Intraoperative modalities (that is, diagnostic data obtained intraoperatively with sensors, such as for example functional brain mapping IOI, 5-ALA Fluorescence Blue 400, fluorescence tumor margin calculations, ICG fluorescence IR800, Flow 800, topography, 2D/3D image information, . . . ) are created at a certain point in time. Some modalities can be produced continuously (topography measurement), or repeatedly (Blue 400, tumor margin, IR800, Flow 800 . . . ), others only at certain points in time during the operation (IOI after opening of the dura, . . . ).
The recording of the modalities usually requires other settings (for example illumination, filter changes . . . ) or a change in the operating sequence. Normally, this setting is disjoint with the preferred settings during the resection from or during an intervention in the tissue.
A solution for displaying the information of the various modalities in the standard settings is offered by augmenting the optical image of the situs with the image information of one or more of the aforementioned modalities. The augmentation may take the form of an overlay of an electronically generated image from the data of the modality over the optical image, for example with the aid of a splitter mirror. In the case of a purely electronic display (for example a monitor), the mixing may be accomplished purely digitally (without a splitter mirror) (video signal of the situs and the modality).
One disadvantage of this is that the modalities are only valid at a certain point in time or only with the settings with which the image was taken (zoom, focus, position (relative position of the surgical microscope with respect to the patient), . . . ). If these settings are changed, the data of the modality lose their validity, the overlay is no longer meaningful and must be ended. Some augmentations are only valid for a very short time.
It would therefore be expedient to extend the time interval of the valid augmentation.